


i wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad

by barbiemalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Lots of it, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Surprise Kissing, and harry styles is intrigued, and louis tomlinson is gorgeous (whats new), and the budding of what could be something, and tries to show off but nearly crashes into the dock, based off yet another tumblr text post IM SORRY, but im just gonna copy the tags, but that actually turns harry on even more, credits to the tags on tumblr, genius i tell you, kind of public i guess its in a public place, oh yeah and theres smut, preppy rich boy harry styles meets broke UNI student louis tomlinson who works on the docs, resulting in a pissed off louis, steamy blowjobs?!?!?, the answer is yes, these are fun, which is the start to late night barefoot talks on the boardwalk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiemalik/pseuds/barbiemalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>preppy rich boy harry styles meets broke UNI student louis tomlinson who works on the docks and somehow manages to catch his eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad

Harry Styles isn't exactly your normal teenage boy. In fact, he's far from it. Harry Styles is actually the son of billionaire parents, who spends his summers in the Hampton's, usually alone. He's got a yacht that he doesn't even know to drive yet was given it for his 16th birthday. Most are jealous, you could say. But for Harry Styles, inside, he's still a regular teenager. He's just got more money than he could ask for.

~

It's the summer now, which means the Hampton's. Just like every single other fucking year. Harry thinks its a waste. Probably because he has 0 friends that would care to join him and his family for any time whatsoever. Usually, like every single fucking year, Harry tries to drive a boat. It doesn't ever work out. 

He's never cared for the ladies, though, which is pretty unfortunate in Harry's case. The Hampton's are nothing but girls, desperate girls might he add, that are looking to have a good time and attend as many parties as they can. Harry's house would be perfect for parties, if he was interested. His summer house is in a small part of the Hampton area, but it takes up a lot of land. It's right by the ocean and is only surrounded by 1 or 2 houses. Oh, and a boat rental shop.

It's got a nice dock attached to it too. Maybe Harry can rent a boat and drive out to the middle of the ocean (logical) and drown himself (even more logical) and never have to wear fucking colored shorts or tan fucking boat shoes for the rest of his life (totally logical) ever again. Wouldn't it be nice?

The summer in the Hampton's is always bustling with anxious teens waiting in long car lines to get to the beach and drink booze. Not really Harry's kind of scene, but it would probably be nice to get away from his family for once. But, instead, Harry sits outside, lounging at his own private beach, reading magazines about bands he wishes he's heard of. Harry had always been on the outskirts of the, well, 'prep life'. He'd been into the small band kind of music, and the stuff people hadn't heard of before. He wishes he had someone to talk to this about; someone besides the "friends" his family had brought him up to have. Preppy kids don't exactly intrigue Harry the way he wishes they would. He's awkward, lanky, kind of a nerd, a wanna be hipster (in complete opposite clothing). Nothing like the kids he knows. But, on this bright first day of summer in the Hampton's, Harry decides to be unlike what he's expected to be, and walks over to the key rack near the backyard door to get the keyes to none other than the famous yacht.


End file.
